kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolfman
Wolfman (ウルフマン) is a character in Yudetamago's manga and anime series Kinnikuman and its sequel Kinnikuman Nisei. He is named Rikishiman in the anime and Sosumi in the UM English dub. About *Name: Wolfman *Classification: Seigi Choujin *Homeland: Japan - Tōhoku Area *Age: 20, 21 (Golden Mask Arc), 23 (Throne Arc), 57 (Nisei) *Height: 190 cm *Weight: 102 kg *Choujin Kyoudo: 800,000 Power (Anime: 980,000 Power) *Trademark Techniques: Gasshou Hineri, Nekodamashi, Rubik's Cube Twist *Tag Teams: Most Dangerous Combo (Brocken Jr.) *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 90, Anime Episode 27 Wolfman is a Japanese Sumo Choujin who once held the title of Choujin Sumo Yokozuna, but later switched to Choujin Wrestling. He trains his muscles vigorously and boasts of his , muscles that exceed Kinnikuman's. At first he dispises Kinnikuman and calls him , but after losing to him in a Sumo match he begins to respect his abilities. From then on he appears as an Idol Choujin and fights against the Akuma Choujin. With the 21st Choujin Olympics final preliminary and his fight with Springman, Wolfman often ends up facing rather plain opponents in one-sided fights. He becomes the cannon fodder Seigi Choujin (quickly and easily defeated in order to show off how powerful the villians are), dying and returning to life 3 times throughout the series. despite this poor treatment of his character, Wolfman's specialty in Japan's national sport of Sumo has garnerd him plenty of fans. Wolfman was modeled after popular rikishi Chiyonofuji Mitsugu, "Wolf" being Chiyonofuji's nickname. In the anime he is renamed (Real Name: ) and uses phrases like and , becoming a more typical Sumo character. Voice Actors *Masashi Hirose in Kinnikuman *Daisuke Gouri in Kinnikuman (eps. 98 & 100) *Yasuhiko Kawazu in Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne *Yūki Satō in Kinnikuman Nisei *Mike Pollock in Ultimate Muscle (English Dub) Techniques Nekodamashi (猫騙し (ネコだまし)?) *Wolfman repeatedly slaps his opponent's face until it swells up to look like a Rubik's Cube (ironically first used on Cubeman, whose face looks like a Rubik's Cube already). Story Early Days Wolfman first debuts during the 21st Choujin Olympics. He challenges Kinnikuman for the right to be Japan's representative and a fierce rivalry ensues. However, when they both end up nearly disqualified during the final prelim, they call a truce and work together as a single Japanese Representative. They both make it into the tournament, but Wolfman gets a bye into the Second Round where he fights and defeats Cubeman. In the semi-finals he faces Kinnikuman in a sumo match. Wolfman nearly wins, but at the last second Kinnikuman reverses Wolfman's toss into a Kannuki Suplex. Seven Devil Choujins Arc Wolfman later shows up with Terryman, Robin Mask, Warsman, and Brocken Jr. to aid Kinnikuman during the Seven Devil Choujins Arc. He goes up against Springman, a living spring, in a match taking place in the Tottori sand dunes. Wolfman's great strength give him an advantage for a little while, but Springman eventually tears him apart with his Devil Tomboy technique. He is later revived along with Robin and Warsman by a dying Buffaloman. Golden Mask Arc Wolfman appears again during the Golden Mask Arc, but dies after offering up his lifeforce so that a recently killed Kinnikuman can live again. Before he dies, he has Geronimo cut of his danbatsushiki as a symbol of his friendship for Kinnikuman. He and Geronimo are later revived by the Perfect Mask, and Wolfman teams up with Brocken Jr. for the Dream Tag Tournament. Unfortunately, before their first match (against Mongolman and Buffaloman) is interrupted by Kendaman and Screw Kid, who take him and Brocken out with their Hellish Screw technique. Wolfman is seen again when he and Brocken help Kinnikuman and Kinnikuman Great fight off reporters trying to get a picture of an unmasked Robin Mask, after that, however, he is referred to as being dead and his soul shows up with the souls of other fallen comrades to help Kinnikuman during the fight with the Hell Missionaries. Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne Without any explanation, Wolfman comes back to life and moves to Hawaii, where he has a successful career as a make-up wrestler. But, when Neptuneman sends out his message to all Seigi Choujin in the world to come to Osaka and support Kinnikuman during his fight with Kinnikuman Super Phoenix, he and Jesse Maivia head for the airport together. They both show up (with Terryman and Ramenman) in time to stop the Evil Gods from attacking Super Phoenix's mother. Kinnikuman Nisei In Kinnikuman Nisei, Wolfman has gained some weight and become a teacher at the Hercules Factory. He appeared at ringside along with Buffaloman and Jesse Maivia during Kinniku Mantarou's fight with Scarface but has yet to play an important role. ]] Career Information Profile *Theme Song: " " by Akira Kushida Championships *Choujin Sumo Yokozuna *21st Choujin Olympics 4th Place Nicknames *The Greatest Performer in 1,000,000 Years *Pampers-chan *Dohyo Hero Win/Loss Record (Singles) *O Unknown Sumo Choujin *O Unknown ChoujinOlympics Preliminary Qualification match *O Cubeman (Rubik's Cube Twist→ Gasshou Hineri) *X Kinnikuman (Kannuki Suplex) *X Springman (Devil Tomboy) *O God of Brute Strength (Izori Nage) *X Clioneman (???) Win/Loss Record (Tag) *''Most Dangerous Combo (Brocken Jr.)'' **X Perfect Choujin Combo (Hellish Screw) Win/Loss Record (Anime Only) *O Harigorasu (Abise Taoshi) *X Black Sumoman (Body Splash) *O Black Sumo (Gasshou Hineri) *O Haniwa Satan (Gasshou Hineri) *Δ Haniwa Satan (Rubik's Cube Twist) *O Hydra Sumo *Δ The Sanzokun (Body Slam) (Tag Match with Brocken Jr.) *Win/Loss Record(Other) **X Terryman (Popularity Contest) Category:Kinnikuman characters Category:Idol Choujin Category:Revived Characters Category:Male characters Category:Living characters Category:Characters from Japan Category:Hercules Factory Instructors